All I Want For Christmas
by inspire.me
Summary: A short, sweet, simple WJ Christmas fic! Please read and review and enjoy!


Hey everybody, Merry Christmas y'all! K, I'm writing this and its 4.38pm, Christmas Eve- oh, btw, I am in Melbourne, Australia for those of you who don't know. So I'm hoping this will go up on the site before Christmas is over. I just got this idea last night and I was like 'Ok, Ellen you are just going to write it and post it before its Christmas!!!' So here goes...

Oh yeah, I don't own them ok? I mean really, what are the chances of a CJ writer going onto and posting a story?? I mean, really!!

And also- Devan hasn't died ok? I like it like that better cos then she can get dumped!

* * *

Christmas Eve, they were all at the Pogue. Woody with Devan, Bug with Lily, Garret with Renee. Even Nigel had Sofie, some chick from administrations. Jordan looked at them all. Everyone paired up... except her.

Now this was a Christmas party like no other. It was a KARAOKE PARTY!!!!!! They'd already suffered through Nigel's performance of 'Santa Claus is coming to town.' Now it was Jordan's turn to sing. She looked through the book of Christmas carols until she found one she liked. Then she saw 'All I want for Christmas'. That was a pretty song. So she went and picked up the microphone.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

And then she saw Woody, and Devan's hand in his, and realised she meant every word she had just sung.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby_

And she looked right into his eyes as she sung, and wondered if he was happy. If he was happy then maybe it would almost make up for the fact he wasn't with her. Almost. It was like a blinding realisation, a pure truth. She was in love with him, but he had gotten over her, moved on. He had Devan now. She tried to stop the tears escaping from her eyes.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the north pole for saint nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

She'd been so stupid! Always pushing him away. In an attempt to protect her heart, she'd ended up heartbroken when he started to push her away in return. Why hadn't she ever seen that this was it, he was the one for her? But no, she didn't want to trust anyone, love anyone, because she didn't want to be hurt. But this, seeing him with Devan, THIS was hurtful. She felt as though she had been stabbed by a hundred knives, but she still wouldn't let herself cry. Not in front of him. Not in front of everyone.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me  
_

She wondered if Devan loved him. Did he love her? Jordan was crying inside, she was dying inside. She loved Woody more than he had ever known, and now it was too late. And not only did she love him, she needed him. She needed him in her life, more than she needed anything. And know he was with Devan. That cow!

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

The tears pricked against her eyelids. She couldn't let anyone see. She quickly put down the microphone and ran out the back, where she let the tears roll down her face as she sunk down into the corner of the room.

Woody watched her run out of the room. He had seen the way she sung the song, the way she looked right at him while she sung. Maybe this was his lucky day.

"What was up with her?"

Woody looked at Devan, the person who had been so open with her emotions, and not shut herself off like Jordan did. The person who would let him kiss her, but whenever he did, he was always wishing it was Jordan. So he looked at Devan, and tried to stop seeing her as Jordan, but as the person she really was- a bitchy, egotistical flirt. He didn't answer her; he just went off to find Jordan. He caw her crying in the corner of the room, and sat down next to her.

"Go away."

"Jordan, it's me, and I'm not going to go away. What's wrong?"

She looked up at him "Don't you get it? I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know...."

"But what if I told you that all _I _want for Christmas is _you_?"

Jordan looked confused "But, what about Devan?"

"Thing's aren't really working between us, I mean, I keep on wishing she was someone else. I keep on wishing she was you." And then she kissed him. And he kissed her. And they kissed! And it was so sweet.... until they heard a very high pitched voice coming from a blonde!

"Hey Woody, is Jordan........okayyyyyyyy." Now this was the part where Woody was meant to say something like it's not what it looks like, but in this case it was exactly what it looked like- Woody was dropping her for Jordan. Ha ha Devan! Learn to deal!

So later, Devan had left and Jordan and Woody had decided that they couldn't live without each other and they were definitely going to embark on a relationship. Everyone else at the party ad kinda caught on, and they were happy. I mean, everyone could see how happy Jordan and Woody were together, and Devan was just a blonde idiot. So anyways, they were all watching Garret and Renee's drunken rendition of Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer, when Jordan spotted to people talking... UNDER THE MISTLETOE!!!

"Psst, hey Woody... look!"

"Oh....my...gosh. I have always wanted to see those two kiss!"

"Doesn't everyone!" So Jordan turned off the karaoke machine... "Sorry you two, but it seems two people have fallen for the mistletoe trick!"

Everyone turned to see........ **Nigel and Bug under the mistletoe**!!!! Bug was the first to speak- "No way!" and then he turned to Lily, hoping she would get him out of this... but she was just standing there, arms crossed, "Kiss him Bug!"

"Ok, ok... but I'll need another drink first."

Jordan laughed, and looked over at Woody.

"I love you Woody."

"I love you too Jordan." And he planted a small kiss on her lips. She looked into his eyes; he was the best Christmas present ever!

* * *

Ok, hope you liked it. Sorry for going kinda mental towards the end. And I guess the idiot thing wasn't exactly called for but whatever. Learn to deal.

Merry Chistmas!!! Luv me


End file.
